


Good Riddance

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Beaver Hollow, Breakups, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Other, chapter 6, sorry - Freeform, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: You finally find out that your sweetheart was the rat all along, and you can no longer stand beside him.Gender-neutral reader
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Good Riddance

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs* done for a request on tumblr ;-; 
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr are @MALLR4TS

He's the rat? Micah. This whole time. Your other half, your sweetheart, the man you love and adore the most, has gone and ratted you and your family out, for what? money? power? revenge? 

You don't want to believe it, but the way Micah is reacting says otherwise. His body language, his denial, the way he shifts the blame. Arthur's telling the truth, and that's exactly why you're stood beside him, along with John.

Yes, there's a burning in your chest and stomach, and tears in your eyes, but you'll have to fight through this pain, this heartbreak. He's done this to himself, and he's hurt you whilst doing so. 

Micah's face drops, he scowls, though there's a tint of fear in his eyes. His blood is pumping, the adrenaline rushing through his body, though his heart and soul feel sick at the sight of you not stood beside him.

"What're you doing over there, sweetheart?" Micah asks you, his guns pointing at Arthur and John. 

"I guess I'm seeing things clearly for the first time, Micah," you spit back at him, your guns pointing forward but not at anyone specific. You don't want to hurt them, even Micah. You just wish this all could have been different.

"What are you talkin' about? Get over here!" Micah snaps back.

"No, Micah! You ratted us out, you ratted me out! You're the cause of all this!" You shout. Your burst of anger clearly shakes him, as his eyes widen but his brows furrow even more. He notices the tears falling from your eyes, and he can see his own reflection in them. He didn't mean to hurt you like this, he was hoping to get you out of here so you'd never find out, but things don't always go according to plan.

"I'd never do that to you, sweetheart. You know I could never," Micah tells you, trying his best to win you over. 

"But you did," you shrug and sniffle. "You did it. You're the reason we're like this, the reason why the gang has fallen apart and we're all stood here like a bunch of morons, pointing our guns at each other!"

"Be reasonable with me. You really believe Morgan over me?" Micah asks you. 

"Absolutely," you scowl back. 

"I guess we're just about done here then," Micah scowls in return. The words escape his lips before they even run through his brain, and you notice his bottom lip shaking as he realizes what he's just said.

The sound of Javier shouting makes everybody's head turn, and before you know it, you're taking cover behind a bunch of crates. Somehow, Micah has found himself behind the pile of crates near you, and he's shouting over, still trying to pull you onto his side.

"Come on, darlin'. Get over here, we can talk this out," Micah shouts through the violence.

"You've dug your grave, Micah. Now lie in it!" You shout back, your eyes not meeting his, but he spends the whole time looking at you, aimlessly shooting at the Pinkertons.

Out of nowhere, Micah sneaks his way across and gets into cover beside you, his arm brushing against yours as he ducks down, trying to share the cover.

"Listen to me," Micah tells you. 

"No," you reply, praying the sound of your guns will drown him out, but they don't. 

"This ain't what you think it is, sweetheart. You know I love you, and you know I ain't tryin' to hurt you, so-" 

"But you have!" you snap, cutting him off. Micah jumps a little, his eyes widening as he finally sees your reddened face. You're angrier than a bull, and he feels something beyond guilt for making you like this. "You're the cause of all this, you're the reason we're here right now. Why are you even on this side? Why don't you go over there and join your new friends," you grunt, pointing your gun over to the Pinkertons. 

"They ain't my friends," Micah shakes his head, pointing his guns back at them and continuing his fire. 

"They sure seem like it."

"Come on. After all we've been through. You ain't gonna let it end like this, are you, darlin'?" Micah asks. 

"I ain't the one who ended it like this, Micah. You are," you tell him as you duck down behind the crates, the smoke still pouring from your guns as you hold them against your chest. 

Micah notices the others take their chance through the small open window, escaping from the gunfight, heading down into the forest. He needs to go, and Micah knows you won't go with him. You notice him viewing the open window, and his eyes flick back down to meet yours. 

"Get outta here," you tell him, pushing him away though all you want to do is hold on.

"I..." Micah pauses as he ducks beside you, trying to decide on his last words. 

He holds both his guns in one hand, his spare hand coming up to gently cup your cheek. You want to sink into it, you want to feel his palm brush along your jawline, but instead, you stay still, looking up at him through your glossy eyes. A tear falls and hits his hand, and Micah hesitates before brushing it away with his thumb. 

There are tears in his eyes but he doesn't say anything, he can barely even look at you. You watch him leave, running off into the forest to find the rest of his gang. His touch lingers on your jawline, and you already miss the warmth it provided. There's a lump in your throat and you can barely breathe, but you have to push on. 

You don't see Micah after that. You help John and Arthur through the caves, eventually saying goodbye to Arthur as you help John escape on the back of your horse, John still clutching onto the bullet wound in his shoulder.

It's been years since that incident, since you last saw Micah Bell. You hear of his raids often in the newspaper, sometimes just skipping them because what he did still tugs on your heartstrings to this day. 

But one day, you can't. His face is plastered on the front cover, with big bold text that reads 'MICAH BELL KILLED'. 

It's finally happened. Although you want to agree that it should have happened sooner, there's still that small part inside of you that misses him, despite you moving on and your life changing for the better.

You realize that though it may not benefit you, it benefits the world, civilization, innocent folk that he would target. He's dead and you're fine with that, he was the one who hurt you the most, after all. 

Good riddance.


End file.
